


Silent Suffers: PJO

by DWGolondor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 repost, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Trials of Apollo never happened (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWGolondor/pseuds/DWGolondor
Summary: What if the physician cure had some side effects? Which consequences would it have for Leo and how would his friends react.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez & The Seven, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Silent Suffers: PJO

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone! It is me! The greatest author who has ever existed (not known to people) :p I decided after years that I would start my AO3 account now having written my stories on fanfiction.net so far. But I realized that this place has a bit more to offer. So here is a repost of a story of mine that I wrote almost 5 years ago on ff so don’t be surprised if it isn’t up to date anymore XD And I definitely edited it this time so no more grammar mistakes hopefully. I apologize should there be any more of them. English isn’t my first language :p
> 
> Anyhow I wrote this story ages ago for a friend of mine and it is still one of my favourite that I wrote. Originally I wanted to do a sister piece with Ron Weasley but oh well, maybe I will do that one day. I haven’t written any fanfic in ages now so I should do so again XD Anyhow, enjoy you guys!
> 
> (I do not own Percy Jackson, that credit goes to Rick Riordan :p)

Jason noticed.

He somehow always knew that something was off with Leo after he returned to Camp with Calypso. He looked the usual, sure. He was still smiling and grinning like a madman every time Jason saw him, but he couldn't help but notice small things.

From the very beginning of the whole war Leo was beside him. Even though he first was a bit annoyed by the son of Hephaestus, he realized how amazing of a friend he was. He remembered his first quest with Piper and Leo. He couldn't even imagine life without the two of them. They have become his family. True, their meeting has been arranged by Hera, but Jason wouldn't have it any other way. The only thing he regretted was leaving Camp Jupiter back, especially Reyna. No, he never had feelings for her, only sisterly feels, but he still felt like a jerk. They made up, but it still wasn't the same as before.

Thinking back Jason regretted how he didn't spend a bit more time with him, especially when he sacrificed himself. He remembered how devastated he was and how often he had to comfort Piper who was broken about Leo's "death". When he returned, he actually wanted to punch Leo for being so stupid, but Piper already did the job, so he only gave him a manly hug. Remembering the days without Leo was painful, sometimes when the rest of the Seven would sit together and talk there was a really awkward atmosphere above them.

"You think Callie will like this present?" he heard Leo ask him. Jason turned around to see Leo holding up a picture of Calypso. It was actually very accurate. He never noticed that Leo was a good drawer, but to be honest he had a lot of creativity.

"It's pretty good man. Didn't know you could draw this well." Jason said to him.

Leo grinned at him back. It was one of his usual grins, but what was unusual was not his grin, but more like his hands. They were moving from time to time uncontrollably. Maybe this was because Leo was so hyperactive, but he never noticed that before.

"Well, there are a lot of things this McShizzle can do." he said folding the drawing and putting it back into his bag. Jason saw how his hands shook suddenly and the paper fell next to the bag onto the ground.

"Damn." Leo muttered and Jason could have sworn that he saw a hint of pain in Leo's eyes for a second.

Jason bent down to grab the drawing, but Leo was quicker. "Thanks man, but I got this." Leo told him grabbing the drawing and putting it back quickly as if he was in hurry.

Jason frowned a bit at that. "Are you okay? You have been acting a bit strangely." Jason said worried about his friend. He knew that despite grinning all the time Leo had a sentimental side. A very sentimental side.

Leo gave him a weak smile. "Ah, just a lack of sleep. Worked on some project. Nothing to worry about." he told him, but Jason knew he was lying.

"Leo..." he tried to say, but Leo cut him off.

"Really, nothing to worry about." he said giving him a comforting smile, but his eyes said something else: he felt uncomfortable.

"Oh well, I gotta go. See you later pal!" he cried then ran off. Jason wanted to shout after him but knew that would be useless. He decided that he would talk to the others about it later.

* * *

Piper noticed.

How couldn't she? Out of all people she probably knew Leo the best, yes even better than Calypso herself. She remembered when it was just her and Leo back then in the Wilderness School. Because of Hera's fake memories she didn't remember much of her time alone with Leo, but she knew that they were practically inseparable and playing pranks all the time. He was the one she always could rely on and the first one to accept her in that goddamn school and when Leo died, something broke in her heart.

No, she was not romantically interested in Leo. Never was, never will, but he was family to her. He was her unofficial annoying younger brother who could always turn up her mood. And the day when he sacrificed himself, she tried to stay strong. But she ended up sobbing for him in Jason's arms. The thought of never seeing Leo again was too much for her. The day when he returned, he immediately became her punching bag. Never in her life she was so angry, yet so relieved at the same time and when he introduced her to Calypso she almost squealed out of cuteness. She was glad that her brother finally was happy.

But recently Piper couldn't help but notice that something was off.

"Pass me the ketchup will you Beauty Queen?" she heard Leo asking.

She turned to him. He was looking the same as always with his curls and mischievous grin, but somehow, he still looked like something was missing.

Right now, they were sitting in the bunker 9 just having some food. It had been a while since only the two of them hang out, so they decided to have a time without their respective boy-and girlfriend.

"Have you heard me? Or are you thinking about Jason again?" he asked smirking, in which Piper only rolled her eyes. At least this side of him was still there.

"Leo I am not always thinking about Jason." she said, but Leo already was making fun of her.

"Oh Jason, you are so sexy and handsome. Oh, Jason I can't live with you. Oh, Jason please make me scream." he said in a high-pitched voice.

At this Piper punched his arm violently and Leo cried out. "Stop it you idiot. As if you are not the same with Calypso." Piper spoke glaring at him while poking his chest.

Leo held his hands up high and only grinned. "Me?" he said in his most innocent voice. "How can you think that of me?" he asked.

Piper just wanted to reply when she saw his hands moving strangely. It didn't look like that Leo wanted to do that, more like as if the body took control of itself.

Maybe she was just worrying too much. "Please, I hear you doing in front of your mirror with yourself almost every day." she teased him.

Leo pouted at that. "Not true!" he cried, then suddenly his hand moved strangely again, and Piper could have sworn Leo winced at that.

Piper observed him. Now he looked normal again as if that never happened, but Piper knew better. "Leo are you okay?" she asked him concerned.

For a second Leo looked shocked at this and Piper noticed when suddenly he pretended to be surprised. "No, why would you think so?" he asked.

Piper frowned at this. She knew when he was lying. "Cut the crap Valdez. I know something is wrong with you. Spill." she pressed him.

Leo suddenly began to smile which she did not expect. "You are right. Something is wrong with me." he said grinning. Then he leaned forward to her. Piper leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

"I am secretly Chuck Norris. That's why I am so awesome." he whispered to her grinning.

Piper frowned at that. "Leo! This is not funny!" Piper cried angrily.

Leo laughed. "Well, believe it or not, but I am it." he said then he began to yawn. Piper observed him again. The yawn was fake she knew it.

"Well, I guess we should go back to our cabins again. I feel tired. See you tomorrow Beauty Queen." he said giving her a tired smile, then he stormed out of the bunker, oil tripping down of his suspenders.

Piper wanted to scream at him, but she knew that was no use. She would talk to the others about it.

* * *

Frank noticed.

He and Leo were never really good friends, truth to be told. The most time of their relationship was tense, because of the Hazel-Sammy thing. He and Leo were polar opposites. Frank was calm, insecure and a leader, while Leo was hyper, confident and the comedian. Their personalities clashed against each other and it didn't help that Leo always teased him. But it was only a few months ago, when Frank saw another side of Leo Valdez, the caring side, the loyal side. He remembered when he brought back the fireproof bag from Ogygia. Never in his life Frank would have thought Leo was the one who would solve his problem with the stick.

Since he was the one with the fire powers Frank always somehow had to fear for his life, but in the end, it was him who saved his life. Ironically. Ever since he came back from Ogygia their relationship got better. He wasn't awkward around Hazel anymore and didn't tease him that often anymore. And after hearing his crazy sacrifice plan Frank couldn't help but admire Leo Valdez. He always thought he was just annoying clown, but it was that moment when he realized his true strengths. He remembered how guilty he felt about Leo's death and how he tackled him into a bear hug when he came back. Surprisingly they are somehow good friends now, but Frank noticed that something was off.

"Biggie, if you are going to stare more your eyes will freeze." he heard Leo's teasing voice. Frank turned around to him. He was looking at him with his usual grin. His brown locks were wildly stuck on his head while the wind was blowing against it.

"What did you called me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Leo grinned at that. Some things will never change. "I called you biggie, for obvious reasons. Besides that's a rapper’s name. Cool, huh? Imagine MC Biggie with Hot McShizzle." he said.

Frank groaned. He would never get used to his teasing. "Stop calling me that!"

Leo only smiled innocently at him. "Biggie? I thought that was your name?"

"Leo!" Frank cried throwing his hands up in annoyance.

Leo rolled his eyes at that. "Geez, fine I will stop. Such a spoilsport." he said, but somehow Frank noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Frank sighed. Maybe this was just a hallucination. "What do you want?" he asked.

Leo pretended to be hurt at that. "What? Can't I spend some time with my friend? Gosh, I get it, nobody wants the McShizzle. I am just too hot for you all." he said pretending to walk away.

Frank only rolled his eyes at his antics, when he saw his body twitching. Strange. "You okay Leo?" he asked him as Leo took control over his body again.

Leo immediately turned around and grinned. "Why wouldn't be everything alright Biggie?" he asked giving him his usual expression.

Frank frowned at the nickname but noticed that Leo's left hand was now in his pocket and it was moving fore and back.

"Why are your hands shaking like this?" he asked him a bit worried about him.

Leo looked surprised for a second and Frank could have sworn he saw him shocked, but he only smiled then. "Well, I ate a bit too much sugar. You know me." he said.

Frank could tell he was lying. If ever Leo Valdez ate a lot of sugar he wouldn't stop jumping around anymore, but he looked normal to him, except that his body was doing strange things.

"You sure you ate…?" he began asking but Leo cut him off.

"Yes, I am sure, and I have to go now biggie." he said giving him a smile, but it looked strained. "Need to do something in the Bunker. See you!" he cried then jogging away.

Frank wanted to shout after him, but he knew that was hopeless. He would talk to the others later about this.

* * *

Hazel noticed.

Everyone thought that Leo was always smiling and in a good mood, but she knew different. Ever since they encountered Nemesis together Hazel knew that Leo felt inferior to the others and that humor was a mask of his. She didn't think it would be too bad, but she sometimes noticed that he was slipping.

Their relationship was strained from the beginning, because of Sammy. She didn't know what to think of Leo Valdez, since he was so like Sammy, yet so different and she was together with Frank. It was mostly so awkward to be with him, but the longer the quest took, the better she got to know him. More and more he became like a brother to her, someone she could rely on. And when he told her about his stupid plan, she felt nothing but pain in her heart.

It was this thing that only Leo Valdez would do. So stupid and reckless, and yet so brave and selfless. She remembered crying when he died and slapping him when he came back and then hugging him and crying again. Frank may be the one she loved, but Leo was the one who sent her through so many emotional roller coasters.

"Hazel, are you listening?" she heard Leo asking her. She turned around to see Leo snapping his fingers at her.

"Come on! My lessons about modern technology and culture can't be that boring!" Leo cried.

Hazel smiled at him. She agreed that Leo would teach her about those things since Frank was mostly busy right now with his praetor business. Besides he really could explain things very well if he was not fooling her.

"It's not that. I just got distracted a bit." she said.

Leo smirked at that. "Thinking about our dear Frankie?" he asked.

Hazel flushed at this. She knew that this was normal in this time now, but she still was getting used to it. Back in her time such teasing never really existed. Everything was more scandalous back then.

"No. No, I wasn't." she said honestly.

Leo laughed at this. "Well, what did you thought about then Miss Metal Detector?" he asked.

Hazel sighed. "Actually, you teaching me reminded me a bit how Sammy used to do this with me." she said then immediately regretting it when she saw Leo wincing a bit at that.

"Oh god! I am sorry Leo..." she said but he cut her off.

"Meh, it's okay. You have the right too. That would explain where my awesomeness comes from." he said grinning.

Hazel started laughing at that. She loved how Leo could always lighten up the mood with his words. It seemed so natural to him. She then looked at him again and noticed that his hands were shaking a bit.

"Leo, is something wrong with your hand?" Hazel asked him.

Leo looked at his hand and for a second Hazel saw a hint of shock in his eyes. As if this happened to him already a few times and he was caught.

"Oh that? You know I am hyperactive. That happens from time to time." he said shrugging.

Hazel knew he was lying. She knew that Leo could fool people really good, but she had this feeling that something was wrong now.

"You sure? Because this is the first time, I noticed this." she said.

Now Hazel saw a hint of panic in his eyes, but he then smiled again. "Don't worry, I am fine. You still want to listen to my lessons?" he asked her.

"Well, actually..." she began to say, but Leo cut her off.

"Ah okay, yeah I see. Was way too long anyway. Well, I got some things to do. You know mechanical stuff. See you later!" he cried running away from her.

Hazel wanted to protest, saying that she wanted to continue, and she wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided to ask him later. She would talk to the others later about this.

* * *

Annabeth noticed.

She didn't know Leo that well, that was for sure, but she knew that Leo wasn't the always cheery person he pretended to be. On the ship she never spent too much time with him, but she was always impressed with his skills. A lot of people took his mechanical machines for granted but Annabeth knew that they were very difficult to build and Leo had her respect for this.

It was true that she never really knew him, but she knew that he was a good friend. Back when Percy was missing, they would sometimes talk in the bunker and Leo always managed to cheer her mood up. He reminded her so much of Percy. When he died, Annabeth shred some tears sad that she had lost a friend and when he came back, she immediately joined the "beat up Leo so we can hug him" group.

Even when he introduced her to Calypso, she didn't felt uncomfortable anymore. Yes, she had cursed her, but Annabeth understood. She only experienced it for a short time while Calypso had to endure it for three millenniums. Leo seemed happy, yet he was acting strange the past few days.

"Oliver." Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to Leo staring at him.

"Who is Oliver?" she asked confused.

Leo just grinned at her. "My screwdriver." he said.

Annabeth just stared at him. "You named your screwdriver Oliver?" she asked incredulously.

Leo was still grinning. "Yup, that I did."

Annabeth shook her head. This boy was something special. Right now, she and Leo were in the Bunker 9 to build on some automatons. Leo had asked for help which surprised her since he never asked someone for help if it's about machines, but Leo insisted.

Annabeth took the screwdriver and passed it to him. "Here you go."

Leo grinned. "Thanks, Bethy." he said grabbing the screwdriver and beginning to work.

Annabeth groaned. "I told you not to call me Bethy!" she cried when she suddenly heard Leo yelp. He dropped the screwdriver and grabbed his hand in pain.

Annabeth widened her eyes in concern at this. "Leo! Everything alright?" she asked.

Leo gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I am fine, I just hit my hand against the machine. I am such a klutz." he said, but something told Annabeth that he was lying. First off, she didn't saw a bruise. Secondly something about Leo's body language made her skeptically.

She looked at him again, then she suddenly noticed that Leo's hand was shaking.

"Leo, what's with your hand?" she asked staring into his eyes.

At this Leo blinked. For a second Annabeth could see a bit nervousness in his eyes, but it vanished quickly. Was that just imagination? "Oh, just trying to shake off the pain. Helps sometimes if I hit the hand." he said.

Annabeth frowned at this. He was definitely lying. She was very good at reading a person and truth to be told Leo was despite being very cheery a very difficult person to read, but he slipped for a second.

"Oh really? I never heard of this method before?" she questioned him hoping he would slip again, but he only smiled tiredly.

"It's a special method ala Leo Valdez. I think we should take a break now. My hand really hurts, and I don't think I can work on anymore. See you tomorrow." he said taking his stuff quickly and walking out.

Annabeth wanted to follow him. She knew that was not the reason. Leo would never stop the work no matter in how much pain he was, but she decided that this was useless. She was going to talk to the others about it.

* * *

Percy noticed.

True, many people said he was oblivious to things and for sure he was. He never realized that Annabeth, Rachel, or Nico had feelings for him and never really noticed small details, but even he knew something was wrong with Leo.

He and Leo were never really too close despite being very similar as he found out. They both liked to joke around and had very similar interests. Before Tartarus Percy rarely spoke to Leo, but the thing that bonded both was Calypso. He remembered how angry he was at Calypso at first for cursing Annabeth, but then he blamed himself for forgetting about her. In the end he was glad that she found love in Leo. He remembered how dedicated Leo was in finding her again. It was then when he realized that they both were more similar than he thought. They both were loyal as hell and had this drive. Nobody could have stopped them if they were dedicated to something or someone.

He remembered Leo sacrificing himself proving again his selflessness. Sadness filled his heart after his death. He wished that he could have spent more time with him. And when he arrived again all he wanted was to hug the son of Hephaestus. It was awkward with Calypso around, but Percy then somehow made up with her. They were friends now, nothing more, nothing less.

But even with all his obliviousness Percy noticed that Leo acted strangely after the war. Sure, he was still cheery, but sometimes he could see the pain and sadness in Leo's eyes. Something he only knew too well.

Just yesterday he saw Calypso with tears running away from Leo. He tried to ask Calypso, but she didn't want to tell him. So, he decided to ask Leo.

"You know you can just walk in, right? Door has been opened for a few minutes now." he heard Leo's amused voice.

Percy stared at him. How long has he been standing here now?

"Um yeah, sorry got distracted." he said awkwardly.

Leo laughed at this. Percy sometimes wondered where he gets the strength to smile and laugh every day. He just had a row with Calypso and now he was laughing?

"I know I am sexy and handsome and all, but I am taken." he said smiling. Percy noticed that this smile was different. It had a touch of sadness in it. So, it affected him after all.

"Yeah I know." Percy said rubbing his arm. "Look I wanted to talk to you about something." he said.

For a moment Percy saw a sign of horror in Leo's eyes which vanished quickly. What was the boy hiding? "Oh well, shoot Aquaman." he said.

Percy ignored the nickname. "What's going on between you and Calypso? I saw her running away crying." he told him.

Then something happened which Percy did not expect at all. Leo's expression turned dark and his smile vanished. "That's mine and Callie's business. I would be glad if you would keep yourself out of it." he said calmly, but Percy heard how he was struggling at it.

Now Percy really wondered what was going on. "Please Leo, maybe I can help you." he suggested to him, but to his shock Leo exploded.

"You want to help me?!" he cried angrily. "I am sorry, but not even the great Percy Jackson can help me now! This is a thing I have to do by myself!" Leo cried throwing his hands in the air. In his voice was mostly anger but to his shock Percy could also detect desperation and a lot of pain.

"Leo..." Percy whispered, but he was cut off quickly.

"I am sorry Percy, but you can't help me. Nobody can." he said his lips trembling. He looked like as if he wanted to break down any second.

Percy noticed how blood was running from his nose and just now he noticed how hard his hand was shaking.

"Leo your nose is bleeding." he said softly.

Leo quickly wiped his nose with his hands and then closed the door before Percy could even react.

Percy heard how it made click. He banged on the door but there was no reply. He sighed. He definitely would talk to the others about it. Something was wrong with Leo.

* * *

Nico noticed.

He and Leo barely knew each other. True they were getting closer the past few weeks, but they still weren't very close. He only knew Leo as a part of the crew. Nothing more, nothing less. To him Leo was just the comedian of the group. They were polar opposites. He the gloomy, son of Hades, him the cheerful son of Hephaestus. They shouldn't be similar and yet Nico noticed often how Leo would drop his smile every now and then.

He wondered whether this all was just a mask, a mask to hide his pain. He didn't really want to know since he got a lot of shit to endure on his own, but he was curious.

He was especially surprised when Leo sacrificed himself. He never really thought Leo would do such a heroic act, but he was wrong. Just another example of how few he knew of him. At this point Nico really wondered whether the son of Hephaestus was not more complex that he let people know.

He remembered how he felt that he was alive again. It was a huge shock to him, but he was relieved. Even if he wasn't close to him, Nico didn't want anyone to die.

Looking back the past few weeks Nico can't believe how things changed. He was now accepted by almost all, had great friends, found a lovely boyfriend and most importantly found a new family in the Seven. He then only started to notice other things too. The most significant thing he noticed was Leo's behavior. Unlike before his death he would drop his mask more often. Most people still wouldn't see this, but Nico knew masks. It was only a few seconds where he would show his pain in his eyes, but it was enough for Nico to notice.

Right now he was just trying to head back to his cabin from the Apollo cabin (and no it's not what other people might think it is) when he suddenly saw a figure sitting on a bench staring into the sky. Nobody was outside anymore. He himself had to be careful so the Harpies don't catch him, but here was just a camper who sat there as if he didn't care about this. As he approached closer, he saw it was Leo.

Nico was shocked to see the son of Hephaestus in this state. He looked in pain, more like as if he gave up on something. He was staring at the sky, but his posture was lethargic.

"Leo?" Nico asked approaching him. "What are you doing up this late?" he asked him.

It was dark but Nico still could see the shock in Leo's face when he saw him. He quickly covered it through with a smile. "Well, I couldn't sleep." he said. "What about you Neeks?" he asked him trying to grin but it looked forced.

Nico decided not to tell him where he was unless he wanted to be teased in eternity. "I couldn't sleep as well." he simply told him.

Leo nodded. "Yeah." he said softly.

The two of them stood awkwardly next to each other. Nobody knew what to say to each other and it didn't help that the cold wind was blowing against their skin.

Nico suddenly noticed how Leo's body was shivering, but it looked unnatural. Not like as if he was shivering from cold, but more like...more like as if had a sickness.

"What is the real reason you are outside?" Nico blurted out wanted to find out what the son of Hephaestus was up to.

Nico could see Leo frowning which surprised him because he never saw him doing that. "What do you mean? I told you I couldn't sleep." Leo told him. There was something off. Something in his voice was scared. Scared of what?

"Really Leo?" Nico asked. "I may not know you too well, but I can see that something is wrong." he told him crossing his arms.

Leo now was glaring at Nico. It actually frightened him a bit. "Why do you care? It's not like we are close or something?" he asked a bitterness in his voice.

Leo's words hit him. "Well, I just tried to be friendly to be you." he grumbled glaring at him. "And that's what I get for being friendly to someone!" he whispered angrily. He was not going to be told off by Leo Valdez.

Leo's glare softened. It looked like he noticed how harsh his words were. "I...I am sorry Nico." he stuttered. "I...I probably should go now." he said running off quickly.

Nico stared at Leo in surprise as he ran off. He cursed himself for saying these words. Something was definitely wrong with the son of Hephaestus and he was going to talk to the others about it.

* * *

Reyna noticed.

Even through Reyna mostly disliked the son of Hephaestus after he fired at her camp, she still noticed. She didn't paid much attention to the son of Hephaestus. The only thing she knew that he was the one who fired at her camp which made her dislike him immediately, but after a while she forgave him since it wasn't really him who did this but the eidolons who made him.

When he sacrificed himself, she was surprised by the selflessness and heroic act of him. She never expected of him. From Percy and Jason yes, maybe even from Frank, but from Leo? He did surprise her with this. She may have not known him well, but she felt sad that such a brave boy had to die at this day. At least he returned but Reyna then just began to saw the change in him.

He still was joking around, but now and then he would show pain in his eyes. Something Reyna only saw at broken people. She herself knew how it was to hide her feelings and maybe Leo was doing the same.

Her thoughts were definitely confirmed when the others were discussing about Leo Valdez. As a friend of the Seven and Nico she decided to take part of it. When they were deciding who would talk to him, she surprisingly volunteered herself to do it. She did not really know why, but in the end, she was the logical choice since Leo was now avoiding everyone.

She went to the bunker. To her surprise the door seemed to open. As she walked into the bunker, she noticed how much of a mess this place was. Mechanical parts were lying around everywhere, and oil was splashed on the walls.

After she stumbled over a few machines, she saw him working on a machine. He looked tired; she even could see this from behind. Apparently, she didn't noticed him so she decided this was the moment to step in.

"Spill Valdez, what's going on?" Reyna asked him.

It didn't take a second for Leo to react and scream at the uninvited visitor. He put his right hand on his chest and panted. "Gods Reyna! You scared me to death! What are you doing here? How did you got in?!" he cried almost hysterically.

Reyna only shrugged at this. "The door was open." she said.

Leo's expression turned dark at this. "I am so stupid." he muttered.

Reyna frowned at this. This was not at all the Leo Valdez she knew from the public. "Okay what's going on? Your friends are worried as hell and you are acting weird." she said.

Leo laughed bitterly. Reyna was shocked to hear him laugh like this. "Oh, so they sent you here, am I right? Why do you even care? I fired at your camp, forgotten? You should hate me." he muttered.

Reyna frowned at his words. "I forgave you for this already. Besides you are acting stupid. Your friends are worried about you." she said.

"I don't think they won't care." he spat, which entirely shocked Reyna. She expected such words from herself, but from Leo Valdez? What was going on?

"Cut the crap Valdez!" Reyna cried angrily. "You are coming with me!" she cried.

Leo laughed at this. "Make me." he shot at her.

Now Reyna was furious. It took all her self-control not to strangle him. "You are coming with me." she said grabbing his shoulder and dragging him with him.

Leo tried to fight against it, but Reyna knew that she was stronger. Years of training have made her strong enough to drag someone like Leo Valdez around. Suddenly she noticed that Leo's movement felt weird. They felt uncontrollably. She turned around and to her horror Leo was shaking wildly and breathing heavily.

In her shock she let go and Leo dropped in the floor. Blood was coming out of his nose and out of his ear as he struggled to breath.

Reyna stared at the scene in horror. "Leo." she whispered as she bent down.

She touched his shoulders, but they were shaking uncontrollably. Leo was moving around like a electric eel and breathing heavily. "Leo can you hear me?" she asked shocked. She never saw something like this and she certainly did not knew what to do.

There was no response of him. She put her right ear on his chest. His heart was beating way to fast! She couldn't do this on her own. She needed help. She needed to get the others.

* * *

"This is an emergency." Percy said gravely.

The others looked at him surprised. "Um what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Percy looked around seriously, then threw his arms into the air. "There is no blue food available anymore!" he cried.

The others groaned at his childish behavior.

"We must go cook some more!" he cried.

Annabeth glared at him which silenced him. "Percy if you don't want to be studying architecture books with me the next month, I suggest you stop talking now."

Percy immediately nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Jason laughed. "Dude you are whipped."

Percy glared back. "And you are not whipped by Piper?" he countered.

Jason huffed. "Of course not."

Piper stared at him. "Really Jason? I do remember you agreeing me with every suggestion of mine when we wanted to go on a trip alone." she said smirking.

Jason blushed as the others laughed at this. They were sitting on the Zeus table right now just the seven of them. It has been a while since they hang out together and they really wanted to do it again.

"Aww is little Jason whipped by his girlfriend?" Percy teased him.

Jason glared at him. "You are not the one to talk mister." he said, and Percy immediately shut up.

Hazel shook her head. "Boys, at least Frank is not like you two, right Frank?" Hazel asked him.

Frank turned around to her his mouths stuffed with brownies. "Hmm, waf thif u say?" he asked with full mouth.

The girls looked at him disgusted, while the boys cracked up.

"Never mind." Hazel muttered. "All boys are idiots."

Frank blushed at that as he ate up his brownie.

"If Leo was here, he definitely would tease you till the end of your life for this." Percy teased him. At his words everyone became quiet. Percy noticed in horror what he said and cursed himself.

Piper sighed. "I really don't know what' wrong with him! He just won't tell anyone!" she cried.

Frank nodded. "Let's hope Reyna will get through him." he said.

Hazel looked at him. "Do you really think she will Frank? They are not even friends as far as I know." she said nervously playing with her fingers.

Percy frowned at that. "Maybe this is why she could get through him. Last time I saw Leo he looked like he was about to break down." he said.

Nico nodded gravely at this. "Not only that, he also seemed to be really bitter about something. It seems like his body is not in his control right now." he said.

Jason groaned in desperation. "Argh! I just wish we knew what is going on with him!" he cried.

"I can tell you what's going on." a soft voice came from behind them. The seven turned around to surprisingly see Calypso standing there in front of them. Her expression showed a lot of sadness and she looked like she just cried.

"You knew?! You knew and you never told us?!" Piper screamed angrily, but Jason held her back.

"Explain." Jason said calmly.

Calypso nodded at this. Having seven eyes staring at her made her uncomfortable, but it was for Leo.

"He made me swear that I won't tell you guys, but...but I can't anymore. I can't see him like this anymore. You...you guys deserve to know." she said her lips trembling.

The others were shocked to see her like this. They knew Calypso as a strong woman but seeing her so fragile meant something really bad.

"He made you promise what?!" Percy asked a bit impatiently.

Calypso sighed. She took a deep breath. "He is sick Percy. He is heavily sick." she said softly.

The others stared at her in horror. "Sick?" Piper almost asked hysterically. "What do you mean he is sick?"

Calypso smiled at her sadly. "Remember when Leo died to save you all and he came to alive again due to the physician cure? Well, it looks like the cure had some side effects. Leo's body is not working as it should anymore. He is getting panic attacks now and then and he is having hallucinations. Mostly of his fears." she said a tear tripping down her cheek.

The others just stared at her in horror as she told them this. Never in their life they would have considered this.

"You guys probably noticed how his hands and body sometimes begin to shake. It's then where he starts to lose control about his body. First it was just this, then it started to pain him. Recently he started to bleed over nose and ears and even breathing heavily. He tries to fight it, but sometimes he can't do something against it." she said her voice shaking.

"I tried to tell him to explain it to you guys, but he wouldn't listen to me. He always was talking about how you won't care about him. That's why me and Leo had a row Percy." she said turning around to the son of Poseidon. "It pained me to see Leo beaten himself so up and his body torturing himself, but just wouldn't listen." she said fighting the tears.

As she ended her story the others looked at her in pure horror. Their friend...Leo Valdez...her was suffering, not a few days but for weeks now and nobody really noticed that.

"There must be something we can do about it!" Hazel cried out tears running from her cheek.

The other girls had now tears in their eyes too. They boys only stared at Calypso in horror as they hugged their respective girlfriends closer. Nico was looking down in sadness.

Calypso sighed. "I talked to Chiron about this. He said he would contact a very known hospital for demigods for this. The potions and magic here in the camp are not strong enough to help Leo." she said. "I just hope Chiron will be quick enough for it." she said.

"I hope so too, because we don't have much time anymore." a voice behind them talked.

All of them spun around to see an exhausted Reyna carrying an unconscious Leo Valdez in her arms. He was bleeding from ears and nose and moving uncontrollably around.

Calypso gasped. "Leo!" she cried running to him. "What happened to him?!" she demanded.

The others ran to them too. Horror was projected on their face as they ran to them.

Reyna gulped. "He...he just broke down. I tried to convince him coming here, but he then started to move around uncontrollably and started to bleed everywhere." she said in pure desperation.

Calypso nodded tears falling down her cheeks. "It's okay, you have done your best. Would you please put him down?" she asked her softly.

Reyna nodded her body shaking. She was clearly shocked by all of this. She put him down gently when Piper rushed over to him. "Leo! Leo can you hear me?!" she cried hysterically. "Oh god what is wrong with him?!" Piper cried through her tears.

Hazel was leaning on to Frank sobbing, while he hugged her tightly. Annabeth was trying not to cry as Percy held her hand and stared at Leo in pure horror. Nico looked at Leo sadly and Jason rushed over to Piper to hug her from behind.

Calypso could only shake her head. "I believe that Leo is in a coma right now. He won't die, I have a feeling he won't." she said turning around to the son of Hades.

Nico nodded at this. "He...he doesn't have much life in him, but...but he will survive." he said shakily.

Calypso nodded numbly then bent over to Leo. "Leo, please wake up." she said softly. "We all need you. We all love you." she said, but there was no reaction.

Piper burst out sobbing at this. "Damn it! Leo wake up!" she cried putting all of her charmspeak in it.

Then a miracle happened. Leo's eyes suddenly opened, but he was still moving around and breathing heavily.

Jason stared at him in shock and relief. "Piper! Speak more with your charmspeak!" he cried.

Piper almost cried out in happiness, while the others stared at Piper in wonder. "Leo! Stop moving around and breath normally!" she cried.

At this Leo's body decreased the speed of the moving. He still was moving around, but it wasn't damaging anymore. His breath started to slow down, and he stared at Piper in shock.

"Wow, first Festus, now me. Beauty Queen, you really got the hang of saving people's life." he said grinning still bleeding over his face.

At this Piper cried out in happiness and tackled Leo in a hug. The others cheered too and ran to Leo tackling him. Nico was standing a bit away from the group sighing in relief and Reyna smiled that Leo wasn't dead yet. Only Calypso was staring at the scene in horror.

"Guys..." Leo muttered weakly. He obviously was in pain, but the others didn't notice.

"Leo Valdez! What were you thinking?! Not telling us about your sickness?! You could have died!" Piper cried angrily.

"Guys..." Leo muttered again, but Annabeth cut him off.

"That was extremely stupid of you Leo." she said angrily too, but she was just glad that he was alive.

Calypso couldn't watch this anymore. "Stop it! You are hurting him!" she cried out.

The others immediately let go of Leo, while Leo groaned in pain. "Gosh, guys, I know I am adorable and all, but no need to squash me. I just barely survived." he said.

Piper wiped her tears away. "Why didn't you told us Leo?" she asked softly.

Leo didn't look at her. Calypso went to him taking his hand comfortably and squeezing it. He smiled.

"I...I didn't wanted to bother you guys. You are all having such a great life. I didn't want to destroy it. Besides I don't matter. I...I am just the useless mechanic. I am just a barrier in your happy life." he said softly.

Silence went through the group. Piper stared at Leo in pure shock as he said that. Jason and Percy looked at Leo numbly, while Annabeth tried to figure out why Leo was feeling like this. Nico and Reyna looked at each other. They both knew how it was to feel like this, but they didn't expect Leo to say this. Frank just had his jaw dropped, but Hazel...well Hazel was not a happy girl right now.

"I am going to kill nemesis!" she spat viciously. The others stared at her in shock, never hearing her that angry before.

"We are your friends Leo! We care about you! Yes, you are the seventh wheel, but you are the wheel that holds us all together, don't you see?!" Hazel cried out. "You are such an amazing friend to all of us. Without you we would never have the spirit to keep fighting." she whispered. "You are one of us and we will never ever let you down again." she said.

Leo stared at Hazel in pure shock. "Hazel..." Her words had touched him deeply. Never ever had somebody told him this.

Jason stepped forward. "She is right Leo. You are one of us. We are family, we protect each other, and you are the annoying little brother I never had." he said smiling. "Don't you ever think we don't care about you."

"We all love you Leo." Piper continued for him. Leo turned around to her. Their words made him feel warm even making him forget his pain. "And I am so sorry, that we didn't showed that to you more." she said tears coming from her eyes.

Leo looked at her in shock. His best friend, the strong daughter of Aphrodite was breaking down in front of him.

"You are one of us dude, don't you forget that." Percy told him with a smile.

"And your skills are not useless. Who did build this amazing ship? Who has repaired Festus?" Annabeth asked him.

"You were the one who save my life, even if we were not on best terms." Frank said softly. "I could never repay you for that. You are more important than you think."

Tears were now streaming down Leo's face. All his life he just wanted was to find a place to call home and he was too blind to see that it was right in front of him.

"Don't forget that you are the super-sized McShizzle." Nico told him with a smile which surprised Leo.

"And you defeated Gaia. It was more than honorable to do that." Reyna told him giving him the first smile he ever saw from her.

He turned around to look at Calypso. Even if she was crying, she looked beautiful. God, how did he ever deserve this girl and those friends?

"Leo, you were the one who rescued me from my prison. The only one who cared about me. You have done so many things for all of us. I love you for all the flaws and strengths you have and that will never change. It's time we all repay you for all the things you did." she said squeezing his hand and smiling at him comforting.

It took all of Leo's self-control not to break down in front of all of them. It was all just too overwhelming for him.

"It's too late guys." he said softly. "I..I can't be saved anymore. My sickness...I can't even think clearly anymore. I am going crazy guys. Please...just don't waste time on me."

At this Piper slapped him. Leo winced in pain. It was not a hard slap, but it was still hurtful.

"Don't you dare think like this Leo Valdez! We are going to save you and nobody will stop us!" she cried angrily.

"But..." Leo tried to protest, but Jason cut him off.

"No buts, Leo. You are going to be saved, if you want it or not. We are one family and family doesn't leave people behind. We are Team Leo." he said firmly.

Leo looked around. He saw Piper who was glaring at him yet giving him a radiant smile that showed all of her sisterly love for him. Jason, who was looking at him encouraging and protectively. Percy and Annabeth who gave him parentally smiles. Hazel who was smiling at him softly and comforting. Frank who was looking awkwardly but gave Leo a smile that said that he was always welcome. Reyna and Nico who nodded at Leo giving him one of their rare smiles which meant much to him and lastly Calypso, whose face showed so much love support for him.

Leo didn't know how he ended up with these amazing friends.

"So, do you know believe that we care about you?" Piper asked softly.

If someone told Leo Valdez, that there was somebody to care about him besides his mother Leo would just have smiled at him, but never believed him. But now looking at his friends he felt something he never felt before. Acceptance. He was bleeding out of nose and ear, he had problems with breathing and his body was shaking and full of pain. But that didn't matter anymore to him right now. Right now, all he felt was the warmth of his friends and girlfriend.

He turned around to Piper giving her a real smile, something he hadn't done in weeks.

"Yeah, Beauty Queen. Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a rollercoaster XD Though any feelsy story with Leo usually is so feels D: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wrote this 5 years ago so it isn’t great XD But I always love writing about Leo so here you guys may enjoy (or probably not enjoy XD) my fanfic about the great Leo Valdez :p TEAM LEO!


End file.
